Love Over Destiny
by Wallflower-Avenger
Summary: And alternative ending to 5x13 SPOILERS! Merthur and character death.


Merlin held Arthur's cold body, his tears falling fast down his cheeks. "Oh, Arthur...you can't be dead. No! You're not dead! ARTHUR COME ONE!" his breathing became ragged as he dragged Arthurs body towards the lake repeating under his breath 'You can't be dead, you're not dead!'  
He could hardly breathe the muttering and exertion from holding Arthur was making it almost impossible, but grime determination to succeed was overpowering his fatigue. "Young warlock, it is Arthur destiny to die. You can not change fate." The ancient creature looked on with pity, Merlin had grown on him throughout these years and is sorrow coursed through him as if it was his own. "No...This. Time. You. Are. Wrong!" Merlin had abided the rules of destiny many a time before, but this time he - Emyrs - would defy destiny. For his King, but most importantly his friend.  
Merlin was now knee deep in the lake, Arthur's body laying on his lap. He held back his tears, choked down his sorrow and felt his magic filter through him and into the lake. As his magic poured into the waters, a figure began to form. As the features became clearer, Merlin allowed to small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Freya,' he breathed, she was as radiant as before yet She no longer caused an ache in his heart, he had loved her but a new love had soften the blow. And he could not lose Arthur, even if it killed him. 'Freya, I need your help."  
"Merlin, I would do anything for you...yet Arthur's destiny has be written for centuries. There is no way to avoid it. He can not be saved." Merlin bit back a sob, he could not live without Arthur. He would not live without Arthur. "I can change it! I can't lose him, he means too much to me. Please, I would rather die than lose him. Take my life. Take me, not him!"  
"MERLIN! No, you can not do this!' Kilgharrah screamed, 'Arthur will need you when he reawakens!"  
He was sick of that excuse. Why did Arthur have to die now, he could die after living a fulfilled life. Why did he have to fall just as he began to flourish...just when they began to flourish together. "Why now!? Why not after he has ruled over the Albion he has united!"  
Kilgharrah was at a lose for words, as the thought occurred to him. Why did the young king have to fall? He could bring so much more joy to the world? Why not allow him to live a long life, then have him die to return? "I do not know young warlock...maybe his legacy is more important than his reign?"  
Merlin scoffed at this, Arthur was the finest king to rule in the seven kingdoms, no one -not even Gwen- could better him. "No, If Arthur reawakens maybe I will too. But I will not allow his life to end now...I-I love him. I will not spend thousands of years alone. No! Freya please, take. I will trade my life for him, please."  
Freya's expression softened, she knew that Merlin and she could never be reunited properly. Not in the way she longed for. At first when she saw his blossoming feelings for Arthur she was jealous. Then she noticed how happy they were in one another's company...she accepted it. The bitterness melted away and in it's place she vowed that if she really loved him, she would let him go.  
"Merlin...I can fulfil your request. Yet ponder upon this, how will your beloved king feel without you by his side imag-"  
"He has Gwen! Please Freya, just take my life not mine!"  
He lips snapped shut and she nodded slowly. Kilgharrah growled, he could not let e you g warlock die. It was his destiny to keep him alive...and his life was drawing to a close. Could he- no he did not care for the king, yet Merlins sorrow was drowning him. He must.  
"Stop! Merlin...I can not let you do this,' Merlins eyes snapped up and he fixed the dragon with a glare, his mouth opened to protest yet Kilgharrah's words cut him off 'Protecter of Avalon, gatekeeper, take my weary life I. Exchange for the kings not Merlins. He is still needed yet my life is ending. It is my destiny to protect the young warlock at all costs, even my life."  
"Kilgharrah, no I-"  
"I am widow g this of my own will. And I take every opportunity possible to defy destiny, this will really put a spanner in the works." a humoured grin spread across e dragons face and Merlin couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. "It has been a pleasure to know and serve you Merlin. My only request is you give Aithusia as much love and care as you did I." tears fell down Merlins cheeks, he opened him mouth to speak but only choked out a sob, he merely nodded. Kilgharrah felt his magic swell in his heart as Merlin conveyed all his feelings to him through their bond.  
"Farewell my dear friend. And remember the young dragon, your magic can help her."  
As the ancient beast uttered his last words Freya stepped forward and pressed her palms against his chest, above his heart. The water allowing her to rise to the right height, a golden glow began to grow around her palms entangling the dragon in its light. The suddenly white light burst out of his chest, falling upon Merlin who felt his magic pour into him. 'Goodbye Kilgharrah, I owe you.'  
As soon as it appeared the white light folded in on itself and Merlin was left alone in the waters, Arthur still cold body across his knees.  
"Come on, that had to be enough...Arthur!" he shook the body then, he noticed the slight rise of his chest. He heard shallow breaths escape his lips. Colour return to his deathly pale skin. Then slowly, his eyelids began to open. Revealing electric blue eyes.  
"Merlin? Wha-What happened?" Merlin did not answer, he was too happy. He merely threw all caution to the wind, not caring what the king may or may not feel. He had lost him, he wouldn't lose him again. So he leaned forward holding Arthur close, and pressed a forceful yet loving kiss upon his lips. At first Arthur did not move, unsure if he could but as soon as Merlin began to pull away he wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close finally responding to the kiss. When the parted their eyes stayed locked on one another, neither knowing what to do next.  
"I guess I need to talk to Gwen, eh?"


End file.
